


Extra Credit

by MsChievous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ardyn is a manipulative douche canoe, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, like borderline non-con, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Prompto's failing Dr. Izunia's class. Badly. But when he goes in to office hours, he gets more than he bargained for.





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Promdyn Ship Week: Professor/Student AU.
> 
> It's pretty vague on the details, but it's, like, .... wow. Ardyn is a jackass.

           “Now, class,” Professor Izunia flicked his hands, “Look over your grades, and if you have any questions, come meet me during office hours.”

Prompto took a deep breath and peeked at his newest grade, praying that it would be good news.

Of course it wouldn’t be.

Another “F”. This made the third paper in a row that he had failed. He didn’t understand it! He had always been good in history classes, why was Professor Izunia so hard on him?

Barely managing to keep the tears from his eyes, Prompto stuffed the paper into his backpack and hurried out the door, keeping his head down.

Back at his dorm, Noctis was lounged across his bed, fiddling with a handheld game. He glanced up when Prompto came in, did a double take, then set his game aside. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

The tears he had managed to tamp down on came leaking out, no matter how he tried to hold them back. “I...I failed. Again,” He rasped out.

Noctis’ face softened. “Hey, it’s okay, come here,” Noctis murmured, opening his arms wide. “You’ll be fine, you just need to talk to him.”

Prompto flopped into Noctis’ arms, tired from the attempt of holding back his tears. “I know… I just… I get so nervous around him.”

Noctis ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair. “Hey, I get it. But I’m sure he’s a really cool guy. A lot of professors really appreciate people coming to their office hours. It’s like an extra step. So why don’t you schedule an appointment with this guy? I’m sure he’d love to have you eager to improve.

Reluctantly, Prompto nodded, then plodded over to his desk. “D’you think you can just read over my email and make sure I don’t sound like an idiot?” He asked.

Noctis laughed, “I’ll do my best.”

 

* * *

 

Ardyn glanced over the email. Ah, _Prompto_. The pretty blond with a penchant for chewing on pen caps and pencil erasers. He must love having things in his mouth.

With a tut, Ardyn replied the affirmative. Of _course_ he could slip Prompto in for a few moments at the end of his office hours to talk about grades. And if Prompto took Ardyn up on any… extra credit opportunities… the late hour would guarantee that the history lounge would be completely empty.

 

* * *

 

Prompto bit his lip, then knocked on the barely-open door of Dr. Izunia’s office.

“Come in!”

At the familiar mellow voice, Prompto nudged the door further open and slipped through. “Um, hello Dr. Izuna. It’s me.”

“Ah, hello Prompto,” Dr. Izunia leaned back in his desk chair, then motioned to a comfy-looking armchair. “Please, have a seat.”

Prompto obeyed, perching on the edge, and pulling out his folder. “Um, I… I was hoping to talk about my grades? If that’s alright?”

“And what about those grades?”

“Um, well, I don’t really understand why I’m getting such low grades. I… I try really hard, and I think I’m doing well, but then I get a really low grade, and I just want to do the best work I can. Can you help me understand?”

Dr. Izuna smiled at him. “Of course. It’s good to see a student pursuing improvement. Please, pull your chair forward.”

Prompto scooted forward, until he was right next to his professor, then laid his papers on the desk.

“S-so, here you mention that-“

“Ah, yes,” Dr. Izunia interrupted, “”I see. You’re here to argue your grade, are you not?”

Panic hammered in Prompto’s chest, “No, no, I just want to understand-“

“Listen, Prompto,” Dr. Izunia said with a heavy sigh, “Grades are non-negotiable. Showing me past papers does me no good. I can tell you right now where your problems are.”

“Y-you can?”

“Of course. You’re flightly, unfocused. You flit from idea to idea like a hummingbird from flower to flower. You need to find an idea and stick to it,” Dr. Izunia replied. “Schedule an appointment with me a few days before your next paper is due. I can help you go through it and improve it.”

Hope bloomed in Prompto’s chest. “You really mean it?”

“Of course. It’s my job to help students improve, if they are willing. So, I’ll pencil you in for next week at the same time?” Dr. Izunia asked, grabbing a leather-bound notebook and jotting a few notes.

Prompto dashed out of the office with a squeaky thanks, then hurried back to his dorm. Hopefully, Dr. Izunia could help him.

 

* * *

 

At the same time the next week, Prompto knocked on Dr. Izunia’s door, stepping through when the professor called for him to enter.

“Ah, Prompto. So good to see you. Please, sit down.”

Prompto scooted the cushy armchair close to Dr. Izunia’s desk and opened his laptop to the document he was working on. “So, this is what I got. What are your thoughts?”

Dr. Izunia dragged the laptop closer to him, then started scrolling through the document, humming and rubbing his thumb over his chin. After an agonizing five minutes, he pushed the computer back to Prompto. “Not a bad start, but there are some definite ways to improve. First and foremost, your thesis is weak. You have an interesting viewpoint here, now  _ convince _ me to read it!”

Prompto nodded dutifully.

“And your supporting details are too all over the place. Here, you mention the aboriginal Leidean runes, but how does that tie into the fall of Solheim? You do you best to twist the details to fit your thesis, but it doesn’t work. Then, you move on to the theology of Solheim, but you don’t explain how  _ that _ ties into the civilization’s fall, merely that it does,” Dr. Izunia said, pursing his lips. “Are you understanding what I’m saying?”

“Yes!” Prompto said, resisting the urge to jump to his feet, “Yes, thank you so much!”

“And now…” Dr. Izunia leaned back in his chair, “We need to discuss the subject of payment.”

For a moment, Prompto was so confused he could only blink. “Um, what?” He asked. Maybe he had misheard, it didn’t seem right that he had to  _ pay _ to get his teacher’s help, did it?

“Payment, dear Prompto. My, I had heard stories about the intelligence of blondes but I didn’t quite believe it.” At Prompto’s still-confused face, Dr. Izunia clucked his tongue.  “In exchange for what I gave you, it is only fair that you give me something in return.”

“Like… money?”

Dr. Izunia chuckled. “Oh, my dear boy, I don’t need money. But you can give me something more than that.”  
“Wh...what are you talking about?”

“Favors. I’ll occasionally ask you to do something for me: fetch me coffee, grade some papers, file paperwork. Nothing terribly inconvenient for you.”

“I, um… I guess so, if that’s what you want?” Prompto asked. If sucking up to his professor would get him better grades in this class, he would do whatever it took.

“Good. Well, dear Prompto, I believe that will be all. Same time next week?”

 

* * *

 

Their arrangement started out as “okay”. Prompto would leave a few minutes early to swing by the café for Dr. Izunia, and meet up with him three times a week to grade his papers and do other odd jobs, like reorganizing his bookcase, but it became abundantly clear that Dr. Izunia was interested in… something else.

“Prompto, my dear, take off that shirt.” Dr. Izunia said offhandedly while Prompto shuffled through a pile of papers to grade.

“I, wait, what did you say?”

“I told you to take off the shirt,” Dr. Izunia said again. He grinned, “I’m not going to  _ touch _ . I’m just going to look, my dear. Or do you wish for me to stop assisting you?”

Prompto stared at Dr. Izunia for a long moment, praying the man just had a sick sense of humor. But no, he had a sick sense of morals.

Swallowing down his bile, Prompto tugged his shirt up and off, setting it in his lap.

Dr. Izunia made an approving sound, then turned back to answering his emails.

The room wasn’t cold, per se, but without a shirt, he could feel a faint breeze, and what if someone came in? And what if-

“Those papers won’t grade themselves, dear boy,” Dr. Izunia chimed in.

 

* * *

 

By the fifth week, Prompto had gotten used to taking his shirt off while helping Dr. Izunia. It was just another step of the process: grab coffee, go to the office, take his shirt off, start grading papers or answering emails or filing important paperwork or whatever other menial tasks Dr. Izunia had him doing.

So of  _ course _ the professor had to change it up.

When Prompto walked into Dr. Izunia’s office, he stopped short at the sight in front of him: Dr. Izunia, both shirtless and pantless. Thankfully, he still had boxers on.

Dr. Izunia glanced up at him. “Oh, don’t mind me. The heat is getting to me. I have some papers for you to sort, if you don’t mind?”

Nervously, Prompto took off his own shirt and sat down at the armchair. He had just started working through the stack of papers when he heard a soft noise, like a low hiss. When he glanced to the side, he locked eyes with Dr. Izunia.

He was about to ask what was the matter when he saw Dr. Izunia’s hand down his boxers. 

Immediately, he turned to face his own work, a furious blush spreading over his cheeks. He couldn’t believe this was happening! Why the fuck was he doing  _ that _ ?

The noises grew louder, and, despite his best efforts, he couldn’t push the image of his professor fapping right next to him out of his head.

Finally, the noises died down after a crescendoing of rustling clothes and frenzied gasping. Dr. Izunia fixed his boxers, then continued on as if nothing had happened.

Prompto did the same.

 

* * *

 

Just past midterms, when Prompto came into Dr. Izunia’s office, he was surprised to find the man was fully clothed again. Relief settled in Prompto’s stomach. Maybe this was a sign that things were going to get better?

“Ah,  _ Prompto _ ,” Dr. Izunia purred, “So good to see you.”

Immediately, Prompto tensed. Something was different. Something was wrong.  He needed to leave, he-

Dr. Izunia placed a hand on the door and shut it, keeping his arm in place and trapping Prompto in the corner. “How goes my favorite student?”

Prompto swallowed his nervousness, “Um, I’m… I’m actually not feeling so well. I’m gonna go back to my dorm, if it’s no trouble,” He said, scrambling for the doorknob without looking away from Dr. Izunia’s eyes.

“Oh, dear me, poor thing. Here, I’ll take you to rest on one of the couches in the lounge.”

Prompto tried to protest, saying that it was really no big deal, and that he just needed to back to his dorm and he would be fine.

“Nonsense,” Dr. Izunia waved the thought away, “You just need some rest. Come, I’ll make you some tea. The professor’s grip was so strong that Prompto had no choice but to be dragged away. He tried talking loudly, peeking into other offices and praying someone else was around.

No one was.

“Oh,  _ do _ relax, the couches are quite comfy!” Ardyn assured, gesturing to a puffy grey couch. “I’ll put on the kettle. Do you have a tea preference?” He asked.

“I-I don’t care. Um, but I should really be going back to my dorm. Noctis, my uh, my roommate, he’ll be worried if I don’t get back soon, and I don’t want to worry him,” Prompto said, mind spinning with a way to get out of this situation.

“Well, it would be rude of me to send you away with no tea. You can just wait a moment, I’m sure?”

Reluctantly, Prompto nodded.

“Good. Then there’s one more thing I need from you. Get undressed.”

There was a beat of silence before Prompto responded, “Um, what?”

“Take off your clothes, derobe, divest yourself. How else may I put it so you can understand?”

“B-but, I…” Prompto spluttered out, “ _ All _ of them? Wh-why?”

Dr. Izunia rolled his eyes. “Stupidity is only  _ so _ attractive, dear, and I bore easily. This game was fun for a while, but now I want my ultimate reward.”

“Your ultimate… wait, what?”

“Oh, come now, you didn’t believe my requests were innocuous, did you? Oh, my dear boy. If you didn’t want  _ this _ , then you should have said no sooner. I’m afraid it’s too late to back out now.”

Prompto’s ears roared, and it took all his willpower to keep his legs under him. “I-wait, no, I didn’t- I…” Prompto bit his lip. “Please, I…”

“We made an agreement, Prompto. I would help you, and you would help me. What else could the past weeks have lead to? Honestly, you’re hopelessly dense sometimes,” Dr. Izunia sighed. “Now, take off your clothes. I want to see all of you.”

Shaking, Prompto obeyed slowly. Taking off the shirt was easy. He did that a lot. The pants were hander. He had to just imagine he was in his dorm, and he was going to change into his comfy chocobo pants.

“Yes, my dear,” Dr. Izunia’s calloused hands rubbed up Prompto’s side, breaking him away from his imagination. “Take it all off for me.”

He felt so small under Dr. Izunia’s piercing glare, and when he tried to shrink away, to get away from it all, Dr. Izunia followed him, trapping him on the couch.

“You’re a naughty boy, aren’t you?” Dr. Izunia teased, fingers dancing over the waistband of Prompto’s boxers, “I’ll have fun breaking you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this more "manipulative Ardyn" rather than "I'm super powerful and can take you by force Ardyn". Tho he does both, so.... *shrug*


End file.
